Skylar
by Jazzy's Southern Girl
Summary: Bella is single mom of two year old Skylar. His dad James balied before he was born. Now Bella, fresh out of law school has to find a way to balance work and her son. But what she didn't count on was Edward, her partner, to add another thing,love.AH
1. Prolouge

**I have not forget about Finding the Missing piece there should be new chapters coming, and the updates should be more frequent. Sorry please don't hate me. Thank you to all of you who supported my first two stories i love all the reviews, keep em coming. **

* * *

Prologue

What I have gotten myself into. I look down at my little boy and his sweet innocents eyes. If only his father would have just stayed a little while longer to see his son, maybe he wouldn't have left. Who am I kidding, yes he would've. Only question left now is, where do I go now?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Either way review. If you do you might get a teaser for the next chapter. i know it's short but I promise all the other chapters will be ten times longer.**

** Love, Jazzy's Southern Girl. **

** A.K.A Kianna**


	2. New Job

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Except Skylar he's all mine. hehe**

* * *

"Skylar Swan." I told the receptionist at the desk.

"Okay, so you must be Bella swan, is that correct?" she asked peering over her glasses at me.

"Yes, I registered him for the program online last week." I said trying not to seem impatient, but I really just wanted to drop off Skylar at daycare so I wouldn't be late for my first day on the job.

"Alright, just sign here and then you'll be all set." she said handing me the form.

I quickly signed and kissed Skylar goodbye before handing him to one of the teachers, and hurrying to my car. I barely made it to the office with two minutes left to spare. "Bella Swan." I told the secretary at the desk.

"Go on in, Mr. Cullen is expecting you." she said pointing towards a double door office.

I stepped up to the door and took a calming breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside, shutting the door close behind me. There was a man sitting behind the desk bent over some papers and typing away at his computer. I waited for him to notice me , but when he didn't I quietly cleared my throat. No response. "Mr. Cullen?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, um, here take a seat. he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you." I said taking a seat in front of him.

"So, I assume you are Isabella Swan."

"Yes, although I prefer just Bella, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Well, Bella it's a pleasure to meet you, and please just call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father." he said giving me a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Mr. … I mean Edward I'm glad to be here."

"I understand that you are new to this business", he said pausing to look at a folder, "well that makes no difference I'm sure you will learn quickly. We have a case that is going to require a lot of work from both of us if we want to win."

"What?" I said shocked "You mean I already have a case."

"Yes, I believe you learn better from experience than watching, why don't you go get settled into your office and we can discuss the case over lunch." he said as he stood to show me to my office.

I looked up as I began to stand and finally got a good look Edward, he was… gorgeous. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen, like a sea of shining emeralds. His lips were absolutely perfect and they looked too kissable to be legal. My eyes traveled back up to his, and I noticed him staring right back at me. _Crap. Note to self do not ogle boss. _Edward just smiled at me and continued to tell me to meet him at his office in twenty minutes. When we reached my office he opened the door for me, I set my stuff down and turned to Edward to tell him thank you again. When I turned around though he was staring at me, well more specifically, my butt.

"Well. Edward I'll meet you back at your office." I said blushing slightly. He took another minute to compose himself before answering me.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." he said with a slight smirk on his lips. He looked back one more time, and then shut the door leaving me alone in my new office. _I think I'm going to like this job _I thought smiling to myself as I put my stuff away.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**


	3. Lunch Part 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns it all. Except Skylar he's all mine.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Once I got back to my office I sank into my chair and replayed that whole scene in my head again. _I hope she didn't get upset with me for looking at her butt. She didn't seem angry._ I thought to myself. I started to get up and gather the files I needed for our newest case. I was just grabbing my keys when I heard a small knock on my door, and Bella calling my name from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked standing in the doorway with her purse.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

The ride over to the restaurant was quiet and short; when we got there we were taken to the private booth I reserved for my meeting with clients. Bella and I sat opposite of each other and reviewed the files until our food came. When the waiter came with our food I put the files away, saying we could continue tomorrow.

"So… Bella, where are you from?" I asked quietly.

"I'm from Forks, Washington, but I just moved here from Seattle,"

"Really, I used to live in Forks as well." I said shocked that I had lived in the same town as this beautiful woman.

"We probably never met because I moved to Phoenix with my Mom in the third grade," she said quietly.

"Oh, your parents aren't together?"

"No, but, it's okay I still got to see my dad a lot." she said with a small smile.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, you?"

"Twenty-four, how did you finish so early?" I asked shocked by her age.

"I have a photographic memory, I remember everything I see, so I took a test in the fourth grade and they move me to the sixth grade. I graduated high school at sixteen, and took two more years at Washington University for my Bachelor's, and then I went to Harvard law school and finished that last fall."

"Wow, how did you only need two years for your Bachelor's degree?"

"I had already taken some college classes during high school." she said starting to blush.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, that is an amazing accomplishment."

"Thank you." she said shyly.

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked quietly

"No. But I do have a one-year-old son." she said looking down at the table.

_Wow, was not expecting that, I didn't really know what to say. I mean it didn't really bother me, it's just weird._ I thought quietly, while I tried to imagine any problems with her having a kid, Nope. None, I still want to be with her.

* * *

**Hey, anybody who likes Jacob, and the wolf pack vote on my poll. Is Jake gonna be gay or no? If so who is his boyfriend. **

**Please review and vote!**


	4. Lunch Part 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Except Skylar, he's all mine.**

* * *

Bella's POV

_Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have told him about Skylar. Now he probably thinks I'm totally irresponsible._ I thought frantically as I waited for Edward to speak again.

"What's his name?" he said with a friendly smile. Okay, wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Um… Skylar." I said slightly nervous.

"That's a cool name, any special reason why you picked that name."

"No, I just really wanted him to have something original." I said casually.

"You and your husband must be very busy with him."

"Oh no, I'm not married." I said hurriedly.

"So you guys just live together then?" he said with some hope in his voice.

"Um… no, Skylar's dad left before he was born." I said quietly while looking down at the table. After what seemed like an eternity, Edward finally spoke.

"Do you have a picture of him, Skylar I mean." he asked quietly.

"Yeah.", I said as I fumbled for my wallet, "It should be in here somewhere." I finally found it and gave it to him.

"He looks just like you." he said with a small laugh. It was the picture of our first Christmas together; the picture was taken at my father's house, this was also the last time I had been in that house.

"I know, hopefully he doesn't inherit my coordination, which is horrible by the way." I said with a laugh He gave the picture back and I put it back in my purse with my wallet; when I looked back up he was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"May I ask just what you are smiling about, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm smiling because I happen to be looking at a very beautiful young woman, who has yet to do anything that I expect her do." he said with the same smile on his face.

"Edward, I don't think calling me beautiful is very professional." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Perhaps not, but it's my firm, and if I say we can be unprofessional, then so be it." he said smugly.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." I said blushing slightly.

"Well, maybe you would reconsider that after you go out with me on Friday." he said slowly.

"Mr. Cullen, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" I said feigning shock.

"Yes. Are you free Friday?"

"I would have to find a babysitter first, but give me number and I'll call you."

"You just want my number." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I do." I said ducking my head to hide my blush. Edward looked at his watch and said he had a meeting he had to attend to; and that he would text me later we he got home to see if I was available for Friday. After we exchanged phone numbers I drove to the daycare center and picked up Skylar. On the way home I stopped at the grocery store to get a few things that we would need for the night and tomorrow morning, reminding myself to go grocery shopping later in the week. When I got to the house I grabbed Skylar out of his car seat and was trying to grab the groceries; when I saw a dark shadow being cast over me. When I looked up I saw a tall muscular man standing behind; he was at least 6"2 if not taller, he had dark curly brown hair, and arms the size of my head. I turned around to face him and must have looked frightened because his friend; a tall blonde almost as tall as him, with lean muscles decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi, sorry to scare you. but we thought you might need help with your groceries. I'm Jasper Cullen, this is my brother, Emmett", he said pointing to the man behind him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and this is my son Skylar, we just moved in Sunday.

"Nice to meet you, we live next door, would you like some with those." he said referring to the groceries in the trunk.

"Yeah, Thank you." I said blushing as I moved aside to let them grab the bags. They carried them to the door and put them in the kitchen when I opened the door.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help." I said as they were leaving.\

"It's no problem; we were actually coming over to ask you if you wanted to come to my house for a little barbecue." Jasper said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well I don't know, I mean I would need a babysitter for Skylar." I said nervously.

"No, you could bring him, I have a son his age, it would be perfect." Emmett said excitedly.

"We really insist, otherwise my wife will end up coming over to ask you-" he started and was cut off by Emmett. "And you do not want that crazy pixie in your house."

"Alright, well if you guys could help me put away the groceries, I can change and walk over there with you.

"Sure, we'll help, it's better than being over there with Alice and her crazy party planning." Emmett said with a laugh. _Alice can't be that bad. Can she?_ I thought as I walked back to my room to change my clothes.

* * *

**Reveiw Please! Also those who like Jake, this is you chance to decide if he is gay or not in my story. So vote on my poll, it's going to be up for a week. **


	5. Barbecue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Except Skylar, he's all mine.**

**Emmett & Rose= 26, Jasper & Alice= 25, Edward=24, Bella=22**

**Skylar Andrew Swan & Ethan McCarty Cullen=2**

* * *

Bella's POV

After the groceries were put away, and I had changed out of my work clothes we walked over to Jasper and Alice's place. Jasper opened door and we all stepped in, it was quiet so I asked him where the others were, and he said they were probably outside. When we stepped outside Jasper was immediately ambushed by a little girl no more than 5"4 with short black hair that framed her face in a bob cut, neatly spiked at the top. She was wearing a purple sundress that went about knee length with a purple lily in her hair. Next, a tall blonde wearing a red knee length sundress with a rose in her hair came and hugged Emmett. I stood there awkwardly while holding Skylar and waiting to find out who these other girls were. The blonde girl looked up and seemed to finally notice my presence, but instead she was actually looking at Skylar.

"Oh my god, he is sooooo cute." she said as she took him from my arms.

"Oh, what's his name?" the little pixie girl asked.

"Skylar."

"Oh, you must think we're terribly rude, allow me to introduce you to everyone." the pixie girl said. "I'm Alice Cullen, I'm married to Jasper, this is Rosalie Cullen, and she's married to Emmett, and that's their little boy, Ethan."

"I'm Bella Swan and this Skylar, he's two." I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh cool, so is Ethan." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Why don't we put Skylar in the sandbox with Ethan, and then we can find you something more comfortable to wear." Alice said handing Skylar to Jasper.

"Alice, I really don't have many summer clothes yet, what I have on is fine."

"No, I insist, plus I have the perfect sundress for you and a swimsuit you'll love." she said as she and Rosalie dragged me to what I assumed was her bedroom.

"Alice, I don't think you're clothes will fit me."

"It's best if you don't fight with her, she always wins anyways." Rosalie said with a sigh.

"Fine." I sighed as Alice sat me on the chair in her bathroom.

"Good, here put this on." Alice said as she handed me a midnight blue bikini and a midnight blue sundress.

"Thanks, Alice." I said slowly. They left out of the room to let me change into the clothes Alice had given me. When I came out after I was done changing, I found the others back out on the porch near the pool."

"Hey, Bella I knew it would look good on you, and don't worry I never wore any of that stuff." Alice said from the chair she sitting on.

"Hey, the rest of us were going to go for a swim with the kids, you wanna come in with us." Rose said as she untied her sundress, letting it pool at her feet.

"No thanks, and I don't have a swimsuit for Skylar to wear for swimming." I said nervously.

"Don't worry, we put one of Ethan's on him, and don't worry Jazz and I will swim with the boys, and they have their water wings (AN: floaties) on. Emmett said reassuringly.

"Alright, just please be careful with him, he's all I have." I said anxiously.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll take good care of him." Jasper with a reassuring smile. I watched the others for a little bit while they played in the water while I sat on one of the chairs in my swimsuit. I heard the doorbell ring and Alice raced to go get it, I was thinking about my earlier conversation with Edward when I heard Skylar calling me.

"Mama! Mama!" he squealed from the pool where he sat with Ethan, watching Jasper and Emmett race across the pool. I stood up and went over to steps where they were sitting and sat down next to Skylar.

"What you doing, little man?" I asked him as I ticked his little tummy.

"Stop... it..., mama." he said in between his giggles.

I picked him up and hugged him to my chest, and started to shower his face with kisses. He giggled and squirmed in my arms, until he saw Emmett swinging Ethan around and tossing him in the air. He frowned for a moment then looked back up at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Dada?" he asked in a small little voice.

"Sorry sweetie, Daddy's not here." I said softly, giving him a small smile. He started to cry a little when I said this, and the others seemed to notice this; and Jasper came over and took Skylar from me to go back and play with Ethan, and hopefully cheer him up. Skylar seemed to cheer up as soon as he Ethan went back to splashing Emmett and jasper with water. I got up and started to walk back towards the chairs, when I was suddenly knocked over into the water. All I saw before I fell into the water was a flash of bronze hair. When I resurfaced I looked around to see what had knocked me over but couldn't see where it went.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice yelled at someone who was obviously hiding somewhere in the pool. "You come out here right this instant and apologize to our guest." she continued to scold at the water. A few seconds later I felt something grab my legs, I screamed and tried to pull free but it just tightened its grip. Then I was being lifted in the air by someone, I looked down and saw I was sitting on the bronze haired guy's shoulders.

"Sorry." the guy said not sounding the least bit remorseful.

"Hey, as much fun as this is, and trust it's not fun, can I be put down now" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure" he replied seconds before he fell back into the water making me hit the water back first. _Man that's going to sting. _

"What is your damage?" I yelled at the guy whose back was turned to me. He turned around to face me and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as I saw who the mystery guy was. Edward.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" he asked just as shocked as I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him still confused.

"Emmett and Jasper are my brothers." he said pointing at the two, who were staring at the scene we had made. _Brothers? _I thought back to their introductions_. I'm Jasper Cullen; this is my brother, Emmett"_

"What are you doing here?" he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I live next door, you brothers helped me with my groceries and asked me to come over" I explained to him.

"Hey, I have solution for Friday." he said with a smirk.

"What are you-" I started but then Edward cut me off.

"Hey Em, you and Rose got plans Friday?" he asked completely ignoring me.

"No"

"You think you can babysit Sky for Bella?"

"Yeah we can babysit, but why?" Rose asked him.

"Because Bella and I have a date." he said smirking at me, daring me to challenge him."

"Fine, you win." I said with a small smile.

"Wait a minute how do you and Bella know each other?" Alice asked sounding confused.

"Bella is my new partner at the firm, I told you about her earlier." Edward explained exasperatedly.

"Mama I hungy." Skylar stated from the steps, where he was sitting with Jasper. We all started laughing at this. My son, never one to beat around the bush when it comes to food. We all got out of the pool then, and fed the kids first before we all sat down to eat around the pool. Edward sat in the chair next to me, and moved it closer so that they were completely touching side by side. While Edward and I were talking about something for the case when Skylar decided to crawl over me and into Edward's lap.  
"I'm so sorry Edward, let me get him." I said as I reached over to grab him.

"No, he's fine." he said as he shifted to pull Sky up towards his chest.

"Hi, little guy." he said quietly to Sky.

"Hi" Skylar said quietly.

"My name's Edward, what's yours"

"Sky." he answered as he rubbed his eyes and lied down on Edward's chest.

"You sleepy, Sky?" Edward asked quietly.

"Mhmm." Sky mumbled as he snuggled closer to Edward.

"Go to sleep, buddy" Edward whispered as Sky started to drift off.

"Mama, I like Edward." Sky mumbled as he let himself fall asleep.

"I guess he likes you." I whispered into Edward's ear as I lay down next to him.

"Yeah, guess he does." he whispered back and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I laid my head down on the other side of his chest making sure not to disturb Sky, and looked up at the stars with Edward. _Hmm I get could get used to night like these._

**Sky is Skylar**

**Isn't Skylar just adorable?**

**Any ideas on where Bella and Edward should go for their date? Send me a review with your ideas. **


	6. Thinking

Sorry it took so long to update, but I promise I will try to update sooner. Unfortunately I have college and get a little busy

* * *

Edward's POV

After I walked Bella and Skylar home I walked back to my sister's house to find four very curious faces staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you what, us." Alice said angrily.

"Yeah, how do you know Bella?" Rosalie said.

"She just started working with me today, and I asked her on a date." I said walking over to pick up Ethan.

"Hey, little man," I said as he smiled at me. "At least you don't yell at me."

"Wait, so you asked her on a date less than 24 hours of working with her?" Alice asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." I said unfazed by her skepticism.

"I honestly don't know how you and Jasper are related."

"Hey, what about me?" Emmett said looking slightly offended.

"Emmett, stop acting like a child" Rose said "You know you and Edward were always the wild ones of your three."

"_More like still are" _Jasper muttered quietly.

"Anyways, where are you going to take her?" Alice asked.

"I don't know yet." I said handing Ethan to Emmett.

"Well you can't wait until Friday." said Alice.

"I know that, Alice" "I'm twenty-four not fourteen, I've been on dates before." I replied

"Whatever just make sure it's somewhere nice." she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked out stopping to hug my nephew and then heading to my car. As I drove to my house I couldn't stop myself from getting excited for our date Friday. As soon as I was in the house I walked straight to my room to take a hot shower. After my shower I laid on my bed thinking of where our date should be for Friday. _Ah ha the restaurant._

Sorry the chapter is so short but review and you will get longer chapters and maybe even a preview of the next!

Love, Jazzy's Southern Girl Plz read and Review!


	7. New Developments

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for Skylar, he's all mine!**

**So here's the new chapter I'm on summer break and I hope to update once a week now. R&R Enjoy. I've been up all night writing this chapter and some chapters for my other story, literaly I am writing this at 6am. Plz review for my lack of sleep.**

**Special thanks to DRAKRON who has reviewed faithfully and gave me the idea for Jake's boyfriend in this story.**

* * *

Bella's POV

After Edward left Skylar and me at home I went to put Skylar down for bed. Twenty minutes after I successfully got Skylar into his pajamas and tucked into bed and went to go look over some of the files for our case.

This case was considered a high profile case, a young woman named Angela was accusing a man named Jameson of rape and attempted murder. The case looked pretty solid it should be easy for Edward and me to convict this guy. After about an hour of reviewing the file I got ready for bed and checked on Skylar one more time before going to bed.

I couldn't wait to get to the office today I dropped Sky off at the daycare and headed to the office to get settled and check in with my new secretary.

This morning while I was getting Sky ready to leave this morning when he asked about Edward, and when he gets to see him again, one of the many reasons I was excited to come to work this morning. My train of thought was broken as I heard a knock on my door, and was surprised to see Edward standing there in lieu of my secretary.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hi, Edward."

"What are you doing here so early, nobody else is due to show for at least ten more minutes?"

"Oh. I know I just wanted to get settled and meet my secretary."

"I see, well I'm glad you're here early so we can discuss something a little less professional."

"And what would that be, Mr. Cullen?"

"As I've said before Mr. Cullen is my father." He smirked.

"Fine _Edward_, what would you like to discuss that is unprofessional?" I quipped.

"I'm wounded that you forget so easily about our date." He said with mock disappointment.

"Oh, you meant that, I completely forgot." I teased back.

"Ha ha, stick to the courtroom Swan and leave the jokes to professionals," he said teasingly, "I found the perfect place for me to take you."

"Great, so where are we going?"

"That my dear, is still a surprise to you."

"Edward, I'm not very fond of surprises."

"Oh, once you have a few of my surprises you'll learn to love them."He smirked.

"I would argue but I think it will only make it worse."

"Probably right, see you later beautiful."

"See you later, Edward."

After I finished the day at worked I picked up Skylar from daycare and took him home to make some dinner. When I walked into the door I heard voices coming from the back, I hurried to put Skylar down and told him to hide while I got my bat from the closet.

As I got closer to the back of the house a shadowed figured turned the corner and ran right into me. I screamed and raised the bat ready to strike when I noticed the figure looked very familiar, extremely familiar.

"Jacob Alexander Black," I yelled "what are you doing in my house and how did you get in?'

"Hello to you too sunshine, I just came by to see if you were settled in and to see my little man."

"Oh, that reminds me Sky is still hiding somewhere and how did you get in my house." I said as I went in search of my son. The one problem of him hiding is he is an excellent hider, but he has the tendency to fall asleep in his spot. One of the many reason hide and seek is prohibited from this house.

"Are you looking for something, Bells?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Oh thank goodness, you found him." I said as I took my son from Sam.

"Hi Bells, it's been too long since I last seen you," Sam said as he hugged me, "How have you been?"

"I can't complain, how has this one been treating you?" I asked gesturing to Jake who had Skylar up in the air making silly faces at him.

"Meh, he's been behaving lately so I guess I'll keep him around a little longer." Sam said as he lightly elbowed Jake who glared at both of us.

"Oh, you'll keep me around, huh?" Jake grumbled, "Come on little man let's get away from these jerks."

As Sam and I were laughing at Jake we were interrupted by an angry looking Edward bursting through the door. We all stopped and looked at each other in confusion.

"Edward, what are you doing here?' I asked confusedly.

"I saw your door was wide open and Alice said she heard screams." He said angrily, "I thought you were hurt but obviously I was wrong, sorry I interrupted.

"Edward wait I-" I said before Jake cut me off as he came out of the back with Skylar in his arms.

"Hey, what are you guys yelling about?" Jake asked as he took in Edward's presence, "And who is this yummy guy, I wouldn't mind having him for myself if you don't want him Bells."

Edward visibly blanched at Jake's statement.

"Jake, Sam, this is Edward; Edward this Jake and his _boyfriend_ Sam."

A minute of silence lapsed before Edward finally said something.

"Well, damn, that makes what I thought was happening out of the question." Edward said stunned.

"Seriously, Bells, who is this stud muffin you've been keeping from me?" Jake asked.

"Stud mufwin, stud mufwin, stud mufwin!" Skylar giggled, and the rest of us couldn't help but follow suit in laughing.

* * *

**Read and Review Plz! Jake and Sam have finally made an appearance. I've been trying to fit the wolves in there somehow. Thanks to all who review! **

**Love, Jazzy's Southern Girl XOXO**


	8. New Developments Part 2 EPOV

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Except Skylar he's all mine. hehe **

**Two updates in one day, you guys are lucky! I'm working on the next chapter and that should be up by next week. Read and Review Plz!**

**Special Thanks to all who review: DRAKON, Tash 4 Twilight, star-night-love-14, ElEkTrA fLuEr230, JavaJunkie6, LindyBell, Purplealert, Hope Edwards, Dirty-Bunny ,and A is for Angel. Thanks to all of you without you Skylar would not be half as good. **

* * *

Edward's POV

After spending most of my day in meetings I was excited to get home and relax. Though I was disappointed I didn't get to talk to Bella further today. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone going off. I looked down at the screen to see who it was and sighed. _Alice._

What's up, pixie?"

"Edward you have to come quick there's something going on at Bella's house." She said frantically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suddenly panicked.

"I heard screams I would go over but I'm all alone here with Ethan, you have to come quickly."

"Alright, I'm on my way right now, stay inside the house."

After I hung with Alice I sped through the streets as fast as possible to get to Bella's. When I pulled up I noticed the door was wide open and I could hear voices coming from the back of the house. As I entered the house I was shocked to find Bella laughing and hugging a tall Native American man.

The guy was huge he looked be about Emmett's size maybe a little smaller, but regardless he was huge and hugging my Bella. _My Bella, when did that happen? Never mind, back to the situation._

Bella and her guest finally seemed to notice my presence. I internally smiled as Bella looked happy to see me albeit surprised at my unexpected arrival.

"Edward, what are you doing here?' Bella asked in confusion.

"I saw your door was wide open and Alice said she heard screams." I said angrily, "I thought you were hurt but obviously I was wrong, sorry I interrupted." I said as turned to leave remembering my anger at seeing her in another man's embrace.

"Edward wait I-" Bella said before another Native American looking guy cut her off as he came out of the back with Skylar in his arms.

"Hey, what are you guys yelling about?" the man asked as he took in Edward's presence, "And who is this yummy guy, I wouldn't mind having him for myself if you don't want him Bells."

I blanched at his unexpected and shocking statement.

"Jake, Sam, this is Edward; Edward this Jake and his _boyfriend_ Sam." Bella said with emphasis on the boyfriend part, illustrating just how unneeded my jealous attitude was.

A minute of silence lapsed before I finally said something.

"Well, damn, that makes what I thought was happening out of the question." I said still extremely stunned.

"Seriously, Bells, who is this stud muffin you've been keeping from me?" the man holding Skylar asked.

"Stud mufwin, stud mufwin, stud mufwin!" Skylar giggled, and the rest of us couldn't help but follow suit in laughing.

Soon we all recovered our Skylar induced laughing fit I shook hands with Jake and his partner Sam.

"How do you know our Bella?" Sam asked as Jake simultaneously asked, "Are you sure you like women?"

"Bella is my partner at the firm, and yes I like women always have, always will." I said addressing both questions.

"Hmmm, well that's nice Bella has such a great friend at work but you should never say always." Jake said while examining me.

"Sorry for him, I can't take him anywhere without him trying to seduce unsuspecting people." Sam said while nudging Jake to regain his focus.

"It's perfectly fine, I know what team I play for and I don't plan on switching." I said with a tight smile.

"You never know someone might make it worth your while, stud." Jake said as he approached me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Skylar screeched from across the room as he squirmed to get down.

"Hi Sky, you are just the little screamer today aren't you." I said as I picked him up internally dancing with glee at getting away from Jake for now.

"I missed you Edward." Sky said as he planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks little man," I chuckled as I wiped the drool from my cheek, "I missed you too."

"I hope you missed me too." Bella said quietly

"I missed you the most, even though I saw you this morning that was not nearly enough time." I said as I kissed her gently on the lips.

We were interrupted by Jake as he rushed over to say goodbye to Bella and Skylar and snuck in the chance to pinch my butt as he passed by to the door.

"I'm so sorry, I really can't take him anywhere." Sam said as he hugged Bella and left closing the door with a resounding click of the automatic lock.

When they left I stood there slightly stunned at Jake's bold actions and trying to process all the events that took place tonight, until Bella finally spoke.

"So, since you're here already, you want to stay for dinner I'm making spaghetti, it's Sky's favorite."

"Sure just let me call Alice and tell her everything is okay."

"Okay." Bella said as she left for the kitchen.

When I got off the phone with Alice I turned to take Skylar into the family room while Bella cooked, but was stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

"Could you see who that is for me, Edward?" Bella called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, no problem." I said as I shifted Sky over to my other hip so I could open the door and keep my hold on him.

I opened the door to reveal a man wearing a police uniform. I waited for him to identify himself before I finally gave up and just asked.

"Hi sir, can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can explain why you're holding my grandson." He said looking slightly angered.

"You're grandson?" I asked confused

"Edward, who is it?" Bella said as he rounded the corner where she promptly froze.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**I had to add Chief Swan in there somehow. Plz Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

** Love,**

** Jazzy's Southern Girl XOXO**


	9. Decisions

**So it seems I made good on my promise of a chapter by the end of this week. The chapters don't really have a schedule right now. I will mostly update on the weekdays as I have basketball tournaments on weekends. The Skylar updates might be 3 a week or I might not update for a while. I will probablrobably post two or three more chapters for ths story before I focus more on Finding the missing piece.**

**Thnx for all the reviews I couldn't do this without them! **

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_I opened the door to reveal a man wearing a sheriff's uniform. I waited for him to identify himself before I finally gave up and just asked._

"_Hi sir, can I help you?"_

"_Yeah, you can explain why you're holding my grandson." He said looking slightly angered."_

"_You're grandson?" I asked confused_

"_Edward, who is it?" Bella said as she rounded the corner where she promptly froze._

"_Daddy!" _

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I stood there in shock as I stared at the man who had raised the amazing woman standing next to me just as shocked as I was. Thankfully, she regained her composure faster than I did, and began to ask to her dad about his unexpected visit.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Bella asked with confusion.

"A man can't come visit his favorite daughter and grandson without needing an ulterior motive?" he asked using mock innocence.

"One, I'm your only child therefore you only have one grandchild," Bella said putting her hand on her hip with a stern looked directed towards her father, "And two, no you can't visit without an ulterior motive, you hate California."

"Hmmm, never thought about that before I came up here," Charlie said looking down, "Probably should've thought of an answer for that."

"So, what are you doing here, Dad?" Bella asked exasperatedly.

"Well, Jake called me saying that you had made it up here and I wanted to come see you."

"Dad, you know I was coming home for Christmas."

"Yeah. Well I was already on my way when Jake called and told me you had some man living with you." Charlie said frowning at Bella.

"Dad, Edward does not live with me; we just met when I moved here, he's my partner at the firm."

"So, can you explain why he is in your house holding your child." Charlie said turning his glare on me.

"I work with Bella and I come over a lot because my brother and his wife live next door." I said quickly to defend myself.

"Well, Edward I understand you know my daughter, but why are you in her house holding my grandson?"

"Well, me and Bella are da-", I started to say before Bella cut me off.

"Edward and I are going over the dates for court." Bella said hastily, "Dad, why don't you come in and eat with us."

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie said as he stepped inside.

"Da d, why don't you take Sky into the kitchen while I talk to Edward for a second?" Bella said taking Sky from my arms and handing him to Charlie.

"Really, you told him we're going over court dates during dinner with your son." I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Look, I just don't think we need to tell him that we're dating." She said defensively, "I mean who knows if it will even work out and we haven't even had our date on Friday."

"If you're already expecting us to fail; why are we trying?"

"Look, I really do like you, but to be honest, right now Skylar is my main concern and I might not be able to balance a relationship."

"Are you saying that you don't want to go out with me on the date?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm saying that maybe we should be friends," she said looking down, "I just got out of a horrible relationship before Sky was born, and I don't think I'm ready for a new one."

"Fine, if you want to be friends that's what we'll do."

"Thanks, I was hoping we could have this conversation tomorrow alone, but I feel much better now that it's been said." she said with a relieved smile, "Why don't we go back in the kitchen and eat."

"You know Bella I don't really feel like eating, I think I'll go say goodbye to Sky and your father and be on my way." I said with a grimace.

"Edward, you don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Mr. Swan, I'm sorry we couldn't talk more, but I have to be going."

"Edward, you really don't have to go." Bella said as she came behind me into the kitchen.

"Bella, I think it's best if I just go." I said with a tight smile, "Besides your father is here to spend time with you and Sky, not your new _friend_.

"Edward I-"

"Bella, I'm leaving and nothing you say is going to stop me." I said as moved to pick Sky up, "Bye little man, be good for your mama and take care of her, okay?

"Kay, you go bye bye, Edward?" Sky asked as he hugged me around my neck.

"Yeah little man, Edward's got to go bye bye." I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Love you, Edward." Sky said quietly.

"I love you too, Sky." I said as my voice broke.

After hugging Sky for a little bit longer I put him back in his chair and walked past Bella whispering a goodbye as I headed for the door. I walked down their driveway and headed to my car. When I got in my car I took one final glance at the door and was surprised to see Bella standing at the door. I waved at her as I started the car and waited for her next move.

What felt like hours, in actuality it was seconds, Bella gave me a sad smile and shut the door. I rested my head on the steering wheel and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

After a minute I lifted my head and pulled out on the street as I headed for home. I thought back to what had just occurred in the last few minutes. _Bella just wants to be friends. She's not ready for a relationship. Skylar said he loved me. I told Skylar I loved him too. When did that happen? Did I love Bella? No. I liked her a lot I mean I've only known her two days, so I know I don't love her. But I'm not far from it. Well if she wants to be friends I guess I can do it.  
_As I entered my house and climbed into my bed after taking a shower I contemplated how I was going handle this situation at work. As I drifted to sleep I made my decision. _Starting tomorrow it's all business._

* * *

**Let's see how long Edward can keep up the all business attitude.  
****Plz Review I want to hear want you guys think!  
****Love, Jazzy's Southern Girl**


	10. All Bussiness By the way meet my ex

**Srry to anyone who has been waiting for the chapter I've been doing basketball practice and games. I'm not gonna promise a schedule because I won't keep it but I will try to give long chapters when I update. Enjoy and Review. Plz**

* * *

_Previous Chapter: EPOV_

_What felt like hours, in actuality it was seconds, Bella gave me a sad smile and shut the door. I rested my head on the steering wheel and ran my hands through my hair in frustration._

_After a minute I lifted my head and pulled out on the street as I headed for home. I thought back to what had just occurred in the last few minutes. Bella just wants to be friends. She's not ready for a relationship. Skylar said he loved me. I told Skylar I loved him too. When did that happen? Did I love Bella? No. I liked her a lot I mean I've only known her two days, so I know I don't love her. But I'm not far from it. Well if she wants to be friends I guess I can do it. _

_As I entered my house and climbed into my bed after taking a shower I contemplated how I was going handle this situation at work. As I drifted to sleep I made my decision. Starting tomorrow it's all business._

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

As I walked into the office I said hi to my secretary who was already sitting at her desk. When I walked her to go into my office she called me back suddenly.

"Ms. Swan I have a message from Mr. Cullen." she said slowly.

"What is it?" I said biting my lip nervously.

"Well… he said that wanted to see you when you got in." she answered nervously.

"Oh well that's not bad." I said wondering why she was so apprehensive.

"Well, it's just he sounded kind of upset."

_Oh crap he's mad I wonder what happen or if he's mad about what happened last night. Crap why is she looking at me like that. Wait has she been talking to me. Oh my god, have I have been zoned out this whole time. Ugh this day is gonna suck._

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" Leah said with a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said regaining my composure. "Thank you for being concerned but I'm sure it's nothing.

"I'll tell Mr. Cullen you're on your way."

"Thanks, Leah."

I slowly made my way to Edward's office and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

"Hey Edward, you wanted to see me?" I said as I stepped into the office.

"Hi, Ms. Swan." he said not looking up at me.

"Edward, you know you can call me Bella."

"No, I can't and I think you should call me Mr. Cullen, while we're at work." he said with a tight smile.

"I don't understand what's with the formality." I said confused.

"I just think that in light of recent developments we should stay professional in the office."

"Edward-

"Ms. Swan, please don't make this difficult, we have a meeting with our client before the defendant and his lawyer get here we need to focus."

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over, yet." I said stiffly.

A knock sounded on the door before a petite woman with brown hair eyes similar to mine entered the room

"Hi, your secretary said I could come in." she said shyly.

"Of course, Angela this is Isabella Swan my new partner in the firm she will be helping with your case." he said gesturing to me.

"Hi Angela, I'm Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"Why don't we sit down and go over the details for today's meeting." Edward said leading her to a seat opposite the two of us.

"Okay, where do we start?" she said timidly.

"Why don't we go over the details of the night in question?" Edward suggested.

"Okay."

_**Angela's POV**_

_**(Flashback) March 7, 2010**_

_**I was walking down the street to meet a friend of mine at a club I noticed a guy was following behind me but I brushed it off as nothing.**_

_**I finally made it to the club and my friend and I proceeded to have a few drinks and dance for a few hours. I noticed a guy in the back of the club watching us but I just brushed it off thinking he was staring because he found one of us attractive. From a distance he looked kind of nice, certainly not dangerous.**_

_**A few hours later I went to use the restroom telling my friend as I passed that I would be right back. I was walking out of the bathroom when I was suddenly shoved back in and onto the floor where I smacked my head on the tile. I heard the door click shut with the lock and I tried to get up but my head was pounding and I couldn't see straight.**_

_**When my vision straightened out I saw the man from the street and in the back club. He had looked nice but now he looked menacing the way he stood over me with a smirk on his face. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes and I tried to speak and tell him to get out when he jumped on top of me covering my mouth with his hand.**_

_**I started to scream but it was muffled by the music pounding through the club and his hand. He chuckle at my feeble attempts to squirm away from him and his crushing weight.**_

"_**You're not going anywhere, pretty girl." He whispered in my ear I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I squirmed to move. When I did this he moved his hand to grasp my neck tightly cutting off my oxygen.**_

_**As I drifted into unconsciousness I could smell his putrid breath as he continued to tell me how he would ruin me for all other men if I survived the night. The last thing I remember is hearing the sound of a belt buckle and then my world went black.**_

_**When I awakened I found myself on the floor, my body throbbed in pain and I could see the man standing over me sneering at me. I screamed out but nothing came out. It was then that my throat started to throb horribly I felt around my neck and my hand was covered in blood when I pulled it away. He had slit my throat. I was going to die.**_

_**He laughed at me then told how great I had been to sleep with and then he left me there slowly bleeding to death.**_

_**What felt like hours later, but was actually minutes, the manager came back and found me lying on the floor. She called the owner and they both located my friend and had me taken to the hospital. The hospital performed a rape kit and I was told that they would enter it in the database to look for a match.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"A few days later the detective handling my case called to say they had a match to a Jameson Hunter and they referred me to your firm and here I am." I finished with a sigh.

Bella's POV

It was horrible having to hear the details of Angela's attack; the man was a monster to do this to any woman.

I looked in the file just to see where they had gotten the match from. It seems the man had been charged with attempted sexual assault and domestic abuse two years prior. I looked at the name again on the file, Jameson Hunter.

"Jameson Hunter." I said aloud slowly thinking where I knew the name from.

"Yea, his name is Jameson Connor Hunter he also goes by…" Edward continued to speak but I stopped listening.

My head was spinning with all the conflicting thoughts swirling inside. _It couldn't be him. There's no way he could be the same person. But my mind told me what my heart wanted to deny._

"James Hunter." I said in defeat.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Edward asked slowly.

"Because, James Hunter is my…" I was cut off as the door opened revealing someone I never thought I would see again, hoped I would never have to see again.

"Hello, Isabella." James said as his eyes took in the shocked looked on my face. "Bet you thought you'd never see me again."

"One can only hope, James." I said hatred filling my voice.

"Aw, I missed you too, pretty girl." James cooed at me.

"Feeling's not mutual." I sneered.

"Bella, how do you know him?" Edward said confused.

"Well, James this is Edward my partner who will be helping me to send you to rot in jail. I said gesturing to Edward, "Edward, this is James, my abusive ex-boyfriend.

"You mean he's…" Edward trailed off looking at me and shooting glances at James.

"Yes," I sighed, "James is Skylar's father."

* * *

**This chapter was extremely hard for me to write, it actually took me about all day cuz I kept getting stuck.**

**Thanks to all who review this story is just an idea in my head without you. Plz Read and Review.**

**Love, Jazzy's Southern Girl XOXO**


	11. Meeting the Ex

**It's been a while since I've updated so I tried to do a long one. My Christmas present to those who have read and reviewed faithfully and any new readers. Plz read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Except Skylar he's all mine and the plot belongs to me as well. **

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Jameson Hunter." I said aloud slowly thinking where I knew the name from._

"_Yea, his name is Jameson Connor Hunter he also goes by…" Edward continued to speak but I stopped listening._

_My head was spinning with all the conflicting thoughts swirling inside. It couldn't be him. There's no way he could be the same person. But my mind told me what my heart wanted to deny._

"_James Hunter." I said in defeat._

"_Yeah, how did you know?" Edward asked slowly._

"_Because, James Hunter is my…" I was cut off as the door opened revealing someone I never thought I would see again, hoped I would never have to see again._

"_Hello, Isabella." James said as his eyes took in the shocked looked on my face. "Bet you thought you'd never see me again."_

"_One can only hope, James." I said hatred filling my voice._

"_Aw, I missed you too, pretty girl." James cooed at me._

"_Feeling's not mutual." I sneered._

"_Bella, how do you know him?" Edward said confused._

"_Well, James this is Edward my partner who will be helping me to send you to rot in jail. I said gesturing to Edward, "Edward, this is James, my abusive ex-boyfriend._

"_You mean he's…" Edward trailed off looking at me and shooting glances at James._

"_Yes," I sighed, "James is Skylar's father." _

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I stood there staring at the reason I ran from my home, my friends, my past, and my family. I couldn't believe that after all I had done to ensure my son and I never saw this bastard again he pops up in the least expected place.

"I told you before Isabella, the kid's not mine." James yelled.

"Deny him all you want," I said while glaring at him, "He's better off without you for a father."

"Whatever Isabella, you're just upset because you miss me so much" He said coming towards me.

"I think you need to stay where you are." Edward stated firmly placing himself between James and me.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." James said stepping closer to Edward.

Edward was taller than James by at least head and he easily outweighed him, however, James is crazy and don't put it past him to have a weapon.

"Edward," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Please just let it go, for me?"

"Alright, let's just get this over with, you and I still need to talk." Edward said leading me back to where we were to sit with Angela.

James and his lawyer sat opposite of us at the long table. His lawyer, Victoria Greene, was a pale woman with fiery red hair and striking green eyes. However, her eyes were not inviting and warm like Edward's; her eyes were cold and hard almost like a snake's.

"Well, Mr. Cullen I think we both know that this case will never stand up in court." Victoria stated with a smirk.

"I beg to differ, Ms. Greene, with the evidence we have collected it should be an open and shut case." Edward stated calmly.

"What evidence?"

"The rape kit, which shows a positive match to your client, the photos of the wounds on both parties, the witness from the alley," Edward listed off, "All of this evidence doesn't really work in your client's favor."

"What witness?" James screamed standing up.

"The witness who saw you running from the alley seconds after the attack." Edward stated calmly. "Why don't you sit back down so we can discuss this?"

"Are you offering a deal?" Victoria asked when James was seated.

"Attempted murder and rape charges can be 25 to life…," I started.

"That's not a deal!" James yelled standing once again.

"I'm going to ask you to sit one more time next time you'll be escorted out and the deal is off the table." Edward said raising his voice.

"As I was saying that is the normal sentence, however we are willing to drop the charges down to battery and sexual assault which can is a sentencing of 10 to 15 years, no chance of parole." I stated looking at James's face slowly become red with fury.

"You call 10 to 15 years in jail a deal?" James yelled throwing his chair backwards as he stood.

"James I think you need to calm down!" Victoria yelled trying to regain control over her client.

"No, you need to shut up and do your job because that's the worst deal ever." James yelled at Victoria.

"I think you and your client need to discuss this more before we reconvene the offer stands until tomorrow afternoon." Edward said as I guided Angela outside to the lobby where Benjamin, the security guard, escorted her to her car. "If I don't hear from you tomorrow by noon Ms. Greene the deal's gone"

"And what happens if I don't want the deal." James sneered.

"Then we will see you in court." Edward stated firmly.

"James, we can discuss this later…" Victoria started.

"Screw you and your deal, I'll take my chances in court." James yelled throwing the waiver paper on the table.

"You understand this means that the deal is done since you have signed this paper you acknowledge and accept the sentence that may occur in the succession of a case?" Edward stated calmly taking the papers. "This means if you go to trial and you lose you will possibly receive 25 to life in prison, no chance of parole."

"I'll take my chances in court, let's go Victoria." James yelled as he stormed out of the office.

"See you soon Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan" Victoria said as she followed after James.

After Victoria had departed with James I sat in my chair looking over the files and pictures of what James did to this poor woman. _How could this monster be the person I thought I loved? How could he be my sweet boy's father? How could I not see this when we were dating? This could have been me?_ My thoughts ran wild with the possibilities that could have happened if I stayed with James.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice said interrupting my rampant thoughts.

"No, not really," I said shakily. "I just learned that my son's father is a rapist."

"Bella, you couldn't have known he would do something like this." Edward said trying to console me.

"I should've known he would escalate from just abuse, but I never thought he was capable of doing something like this." I said as I closed the file.

"Hey, this is not your fault." Edward said firmly as he lifted my chin to look at him. "He did this on his own you don't own his guilt, this is not your fault, do you understand me?

"Yes, it's just scary knowing this could've been me a few years back." I said slowly standing as he did.

"Look you and I still need to talk about some things why don't you come to my house and we can talk." Edward said locking up the office.

"What about Sky?" I asked.

"You know you are more than welcome to bring him along with you." He said as we came to where we were parked.

"Okay, what time do you want me there?"

"I'll come by at six to get you, I'll cook us dinner at my house and we just talk alright?"

"Alright, see you at six." I said as I got in my car.

When I arrived home after picking Skylar up from daycare I quickly put Skylar in the bath and dressed him. After I had him dressed in his pajamas for the night, laying him on the bed before taking a quick shower before dressing myself in jeans and a t-shirt. As I finished doing my hair and applying minimal make-up Skylar woke up, and the doorbell rang signaling Edward's arrival.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He said after I opened the door to let him in.

"Yeah, just let me grab Sky's baby bag and we can go." I said grabbing the bag while juggling a sleepy Skylar on my hip.

"Here let me take him," Edward said grabbing him and letting his head rest on his shoulder, "Oh, and don't worry about a car seat I bought one earlier on my way home from work.

'Thanks, you really didn't have to do that I could've just used the one from my car." I said as he strapped Skylar on before closing my door and getting in the driver's seat.

"It's really no problem I need one anyway just in case we ever ride in my car." He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

As we pulled out I noticed a black SUV sitting across the street in front of my house. It didn't look like a car I was familiar with; maybe it was someone visiting Alice and Jasper. I decided to brush it off but not before taking a quick glance at the license plate as Edward drove the short length to his house. When we arrived at Edward's house he carried Skylar into the family room and laid him down on the couch. The house smelled delicious and as I walked toward the kitchen my stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten today.

"I hope you don't mind I made mushroom ravioli." Edward said bring out two plates and wine glasses.

"No, I love it actually." I said as he set down the glasses returning back to the kitchen.

"That's a good thing to know." Edward said returning with a wine bottle, "Do you prefer red or white?"

"Uh… white."

"Perfect, that's what I brought out." He said taking his seat.

We sat talking quietly as we ate; I asked him more questions about his childhood and other things about what his family is like.

"So… Bella what's the story behind you and James." Edward asked apprehensively.

"We dated throughout my senior year of high school and my first year at college."

"What happened to make you move all the way to Miami?"

"It's a really long story." I sighed.

"We have all the time in the world." Edward said moving closer to me.

**(Flashback Bella's POV January 1, 2010)**

"**James I have something to tell you." I said excitedly.**

"**Just a minute babe," James said finishing whatever he was working on the computer "What's up baby?"**

"**I'm pregnant." I squealed excitedly.**

"**You're kidding right?" He said slowly.**

"**Why would I kid about this James, I'm serious." I said annoyed with his reaction.**

"**I can't believe you would do this to me… to us." He said with a disgusted and hurt tone.**

"**Do what to you?" I said confused.**

"**I can't believe you would cheat on me after all these years." He said with venom filling his voice.**

"**I can't believe you would accuse me of cheating on you." I said hurt at his accusation, "I love you how could you say I would do that to us."**

"**Just stop trying to hide it; I've always known you were a whore." He yelled in my face.**

"**I can't believe you would say that to me." I yelled at him angry now.**

"**I should've known all those times you were at your "study groups" you were screwing other guys I just thought you loved me more than that." He said walking away from me.**

**I picked up the first thing I could grab and threw it at his head. It smacked him right in the middle of his back. He stopped but didn't say anything, and then suddenly he turned around his face red with fury. I had never seen James's anger this high or directed at me. He walked back towards me and I stood there waiting for him thinking we were going to talk. To my surprise he grabbed me and shook me by shoulders yelling that I was a whore and the baby couldn't possibly be his. I broke free and ran from him, but he caught up and dragged me back by my hair. I pulled free again and turned to push him away accidently slapping the side of his face. I tried to apologize but I quickly found myself on the ground; still feeling the sting on my cheek from his hand meeting my face. I thought he would stop and apologize but he just kept hitting me even after I used my arms to cover my face. I curled up in a ball as he started to kick me, praying he would stop and not hurt my baby. After a while I became numb and must have lost consciousness because the next time I woke up was in the hospital with my dad sitting in my room. The doctor told me I was lucky he didn't kill me and my baby because of the severity of the beating I had trouble moving for awhile. **

**(End Flashback)**

"After two weeks in the hospital my dad and I packed up to Seattle and I finished college and moved out here." I said with a sigh. "And until now I haven't heard or seen James."

"Wow, you've been through a lot for being so young." Edward said still slightly in shock.

"Yeah, I'm thankful everyday that I get to spend my days with my son." I said looking over at a sleeping Skylar on the couch.

"Bella, I want you to know that even though we haven't known each other for a long time I've grown to really care about you and Sky." Edward said grabbing my hand."

"Edward, I care about you too and I didn't mean to offend you when I called you my friend at dinner I just didn't know what to really call you." I said hurriedly. "What do want me to be to you?

"I know it sounds really juvenile but I was hoping you would be my girlfriend." Edward said looking down shyly.

"Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." I said grabbing his hand.

Edward started to lean in closer to me and as our lips almost touched… his phone rang.

"I'm sorry it's Alice, I have to answer." He said looking at the caller id.

"Yes Alice?" Edward said slightly exasperated.

I could hear Alice's frantic voice and then Jasper's calm voice came through. Edward walked away and talked to them for a minute before coming back with an anxious expression on his face.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't freak out." Edward said slowly

"What is it Edward?" I said apprehensively.

"Someone broke in your house." And then everything went black.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all.**

**Love,**

**Jazzy's Southern Girl XOXO**


End file.
